Jamas te dejaré escapar Clato
by Noelia Taisho
Summary: Un grupo de amigos formado por Annie, Katniss, Clove, Madge, Glimmer, Finch, Finnick, Peeta, Cato, Gale, Marvel y Haymitch deciden ir en verano a un campamento donde se lo pasarán super bien. Algunos entre ellos comenzarán una relación de novios. Aunque después volverán al instituto (su último curso) seguirán pasando cosas entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1: Personajes

Clove Kentwell 17 años

Cato Hadley 17 años

Katniss Everdeen 17 años

Finnick Odair 17 años

Annie Cresta 17 años

Finch Crossley 17 años

Glimmer Belcourt 17 años

Madge Undersee 17 años

Gale Hawthorne 17 años

Marvel Sanfrford 17 años

Haymicht Albernathy 17 años

 **Esta historia no es mía, le pertenece a -patrilawley, escritora de wattpad**

 **Espero sea de su agrado**


	2. Chapter 2: La ultima semana

Era la última semana de instituto. Todo el mundo iba de un lado a otro con libros. Estábamos en la semana de exámenes. Cada día tenía tres exámenes. Yo iba a clase con mis amigos: Annie, Finch, Madge, Glimmer, Katniss, Peeta, Cato, Gale, Marvel, Haymicht y Finnick. Iba por el pasillo para llegar a mi clase. Estaba cargada de libros, tenía las dos manos ocupadas y la mochila pesaba un montón. Iba en dirección a mi clase cuando paso el grupo de Cato, quien me tiró todos los libros al suelo.

-Joder Cato- dije suspirando.

-¡ _Ayy_! Chica ha sido sin querer- dijo con una media sonrisa. Mientras yo recogía las cosas.

-¿Te piensas quedar ahí mirando?- dije.

Enseguida se agachón a ayudarme. Estaba enfrente de mí. Su mano rozó la mía, y nos quedamos mirando. Sus ojos azules penetraban en mis ojos. Estuvimos mirándonos hasta que sonó el timbre.

-Ehh gra… Gracias por ayudarme.

-No hay de qué.

La clase pasó muy lenta. Cuando salí Cato se ofreció a ayudarme.

-Cómo es que estas tan servicial- dije con una media sonrisa.

-Me gusta ayudar.

-Sobre todo.

-Clove- llamo Annie- Hemos quedado en casa de Glimmer a las cinco y media para hacer una reunión de chicas y hablar sobre los planes del verano. Además Glimmer tiene algo que contarnos- dijo Annie en tono pícaro.

Le cogí a Cato mis cosas.

-Ya puedo llevarlo yo.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que no llevaba mi móvil.

-Ahh mierda…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Cato.

-Qué eh perdido mi móvil. No sé dónde está.

Cato se rio pícaro.

-Cato Hadley devuélveme el móvil.

-Yo no lo tengo.

-Seguro que no, dámelo- le exigí.

-Cógelo.

-Cato joder que llego tarde y tenemos examen.

Se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón

-Vamos cógelo.

-¡Cato! ¡Que me lo des!

No podía esperar más así que me acerqué y se lo quité.

-Ves, no era tan difícil.

-Piérdete Hadley- dije riendo.

Esta clase también paso muy lenta.

Cuando acabaron las clases nos fuimos a comer por ahí para celebrar que solo quedaban cuatro días. Comimos pizza y hamburguesa con patatas. Durante la comida me sentía incomoda, Cato no paraban de mirarme. Cada vez que yo lo miraba lo pillaba mirándome y me lanzaba un beso que to correspondía con una mueca. Después de la comida Glimmer dijo:

-Chicos, las chicas y yo hemos quedado ahora en mi casa. ¿Os apetece venir con nosotras?

Los chicos asintieron y en media hora nos encontrábamos en el cuarto de Glimmer. Yo me encontraba sentada en un _puff_ rosa y al lado mío estaba Cato, sentado en otro _puff_ amarillo. No paraba de mirarme.

-Chicos y chicas- comenzó Glimmer, saco un papel y siguió- He pensado que podíamos apuntarnos todos como grupo de amigos que somos desde que tenemos uso de razón todos juntos a un campamento de verano.

-Sí hombre- dijo Gale.

-Déjala que termine- protestó Madge.

-No es un campamento cualquiera. Es solo durante lo que queda del mes de junio y el mes julio. Habrá discoteca, deportes, carreras con _quaz_ (moto de cuatro ruedas) piscina, sauna de agua fría con vapor frío y sobre todo habrán ¡CHICOS!- dijo recalcando la palabra chicos.

-No tenéis suficiente con nosotros- dijo en tono enfadado Cato.

-Solo sois amigos Cato- dije riendo.

-Va chicos animaros- dijo Glimmer- No es del todo un campamento. Es más una mini ciudad para jóvenes como nosotros.

-Venga yo me apunto- dije.

-Gracias Clove- se acercó y me abrazó.

-Yo también- dijo Katniss.

-Y nosotras- dijo Madge refiriéndose a ella y a Annie.

-Yo también- dijo la pelirroja.

-Venga… Vaa- dijo Cato- Siempre y cuando Clove me dé un beso.

-Vete a la mierda Cato.

-Venga si lo estas deseando.

Fui a decirle que lo estaría deseando él, pero el muy idiota va y me besa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Besarte.

-Eso ya lo veo.

-Ves no era tan difícil.

-Chicos haya paz- dijo Peeta.

-Bueno ¿entonces vamos todos no?- preguntó Glimmer muy emocionada.

-Si- dijimos todos a la vez.

-¡Bieeeeeen! Chicos foto en grupo.

Nos hicimos un _selfie_ y nos fuimos a cenar al _pizzaexpress._

-Esto hay que celebrarlo- dijo Marvel.

-No si tú todo lo que sea fiesta Marvel- dije riendo.

Estuvimos cenando y Cato se puso a mi lado. Me levanté para ir al aseo y Cato aprovechó para mirarme el culo cuando me levanté de la silla.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Hadley?

Se puso rojo.

-Me encanta Kentwell.

-Pues aprovecha chaval.

Me fui riendo.

Cuando salí del aseo Cato estaba en la puerta.

-¿Qué se te ha perdido aquí Hadley?

-Tú.

-Jaja que gracia, déjame pasar- se había puesto en la puerta para que no pudiera salir.

-Creo que me debes un beso.

-¿Perdona? ¿Qué dices chaval?

-Antes no me lo has dado en la casa de Glimmer.

-¿Cómo qué no?

-Te lo he tenido que dar yo y eso no cuenta.

-Mira chaval, quítate si no quieres que te quite yo de una ostia.

-No te pongas chula, que a chulo no me gana nadie.

-Vale tú ganas.

Me acerque a él y nuestros labios estuvieron a dos centímetros. Desvié mis labios y le susurré.

-Te vas a quedar con las ganas Hadley.

Dicho esto lo empuje y salí.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?- preguntó Finch.

-Simplemente que le he puesto caliente y lo he dejado allí.

-¡A laaa!- dijo Annie.

Enseguida vino Cato.

Cuando terminamos de cenar nos fuimos a hacer nuestra maleta. Resulta que Glimmer nos había apuntado hace dos meses.

-Joder, es que no veáis la gente que quiere ir. Aunque yo tengo enchufe. La encargada de todo es la hija del mejor amigo de mi padre. La conozco desde que tengo uso de razón. He hablado con ella y nos deja tres cabañas a precio de una. Y son de las más grandes que hay.

-Una cosa ¿Las habitaciones son de chicas y chicos o podemos mezclarnos?- preguntó Cato.

-Eso ya es gusto de consumidor.

-Yo prefiero separados chicas por un lado y chicos por otro- dije.

-Yo no- dijo Cato sonriéndome.

-Hagamos una votación- propuso Gale- ¿Quién vota por que estemos por un lado chicos y por otro chicas?

-Levantamos la mano Katniss, Madge, Annie, Finch y yo.

-¿Quién vota por que estemos mesclados?

Levantaron la mano Cato, Peeta, Haymichit, Marvel, Gale, Finnick y Glimmer.

-Joder Glimmer- dije, ya que por su culpa ganaron los chicos.

-No es nada de malo mezclarnos.

-¿Y si me apetece ir desnuda por la cabaña?

-No hay ningún problema- dijo riendo Cato.

-Jaja que gracioso- dije yo con sarcasmo.

-Parar de pelear de una vez- dijo Peeta.

* * *

 **Pues este en si es el capitulo 1. Espero les guste ^^**

 **Los amo 3**


End file.
